Tonks, simplemente Tonks
by cloudedhearts
Summary: No se me ocurrió mejor título por el momento :P Remus/Tonks. Tonks acaba de graduarse de Hogwarts y ronda los 18, y Remus accidentalmente se cruza con ella en el Cabeza de Puerco. Al principio AU, luego más Cannon.


**Hola queridos lectores :) He encontrado estos garabatos en una carpeta vieja, y he decidio publicarlos :) De adolescente me encantaban las historias con Remus y Tonks, la única pareja no lésbica de la que he leido fanfics :P Así que, bueno, lo que leerán a continuación proviene de la imaginación de una jovencita de 17 años, si les parece muy infantil o cualquier otra cosa, ya saben por qué jajaja. Lamentablemente nunca terminé de escribirla, pero es lo que pienso hacer, si es que vale la pena (es decir si les gusta jeje). Saludos :)**

 **Otra cosa, nunca leí los libros en español, por eso quizás me equivoque al traducir algunas palabras/términos del mundo mágico de Harry Potter. De antemano les pido disculpas :D Ah, y el tabernero se llama Sam, porque decidí que Aberforth no es el único dueño y está de vacaciones en éste capítulo ;)**

* * *

El lugar no ofrecía comodidad alguna, pero tan solo el hecho de distinguir desde lejos su silueta borrosa a través de una fina cortina de nieve, hacía brotar en su interior una semillita de nostalgia. Ésta iba creciendo en el transcurso de la noche, nutrida por recuerdos añejos; tan añejos como el vino que corría por su garganta, recuerdos gastados y viejos como lo era todo en aquel lugar.

Remus vaciló un instante al encontrarse de repente delante de la pesada puerta de madera que conducía a la pequeña posada. Estaba empapado, tenía frío y se sentía de lo más desdichado, pero ésta no era como sus demás visitas: algo había cambiado, aunque en este momento el cambio aún resultase impalpable.

Lentamente, primero con un dedo y luego con toda la mano, le dio un leve empujoncito a la puerta, que usualmente estaba entrecerrada; tembloroso, como si fuera una puerta que lo llevaría al pasado, aunque en parte temblaba por las temperaturas invernales que reinaban en todo el país.

Por fin adentro, sus ojos tardaron unos instantes en acostumbrarse a la luz tenue. Ningún extraviado rayo de sol lograba penetrar las ventanas ennegrecidas, en cuyos cristales se había acumulado la mugre de muchos años, por lo que unas cuantas velas desgastadas constituían la única fuente de luz.

Sus débiles llamas a duras penas alcanzaban a iluminar todos los recovecos de la posada, pero quizás hubiesen logrado darle un aspecto moderadamente acogedor si tan solo la clientela fuese de otra índole. Pero es que el mal hábito de los visitantes de ocultar sus rostros bajo capuchas negras tan solo aumentaba el aire de desconfianza y hostilidad que reinaba en aquel desdichado lugar. Suciedad, polvo y un intenso olor a cabras completaban el escenario, así como un tabernero viejo y gruñón de aspecto descuidado.

A pesar de que el _Cabeza de Puerco_ era un sitio verdaderamente repugnante y nada acogedor, los pasos de Remus Lupin lo llevaban hacia allí una vez al mes, como parte de una gastada rutina. Ya habían pasado trece años desde que la había visitado por primera vez.

Al principio, Remus solía venir más a menudo, y pronto adoptó la costumbre de cubrir su cabeza como los demás, pues le incomodaba la idea de revelar su identidad en un lugar donde todos estaban decididos en mantener la suya en secreto. Demás está decir que un sitio como aquel no era frecuentado por magos respetables, y que por lo tanto su miedo a ser visto era, quizás, injustificado, pero lo cierto también era que era aconsejable no llamar demasiado la atención.

Miró a su alrededor sin interés, con un cansancio de muchos años, y se dirigió lentamente a su mesa habitual en el fondo de la habitación, en el rincón más aislado que ofrecía la taberna. Los pies le pesaban y sentía su lengua seca y áspera en su boca. Se dejó caer pesadamente sobre una de las sillas, y tras hurgar en sus bolsillos, comprobó que no traía ni un mísero knut.

Debía tener un aspecto lamentable, pues cuando levantó la vista, se encontró cara a cara con Sam, el tabernero, quien le observaba con simpatía y hasta un poco de lástima a través de sus gruesas gafas de concha.

-¿Qué le puedo traer?- le preguntó a Remus en un tono un tanto hosco, que no dejaba de ser cortés.

-Yo… por el momento estoy bien, muchas gracias.

Remus evitó la mirada de Sam y miró las uñas de sus manos, escondiéndolas rápidamente debajo de la mesa tras advertir que no las había limpiado desde su última transformación.

-Pues a mí no me parece que está bien- observó el posadero, y Remus se quedó callado, pues no supo qué responder ante tanta franqueza.

-Venga, que yo invito- insistió Sam, y le plantó un jarro enorme de cerveza delante.

-No hace falta- rehusó Remus, apenado.

–Bah, tonterías, al que necesita un trago, se lo traigo, y Usted parece necesitarlo más que nadie.

Y dicho esto, se alejó, dejando a Remus absorto en sus pensamientos siniestros.

Un ruido ensordecedor cortó su monólogo interior, y sobresaltado dirigió su mirada hacia la parte superior de la taberna, pensando que había sido producto de su imaginación. Sin embargo, no era el único en voltear la cabeza.

Sam había interrumpido los movimientos monótonos que sus manos hacían al pulir los vasos una y otra vez, dejándolos más sucios de lo que ya estaban, y el par de personajes encapuchados que se encontraban en el _Cabeza de Puerco_ miraban hacia la entrada de la taberna, pero allí no había nada. De repente se escuchó un estruendo desde la chimenea, que vivía eternamente apagada. Una menuda figura apareció en ella, cubierta de carbón de pies a cabeza. Remus distinguió la silueta de una jovencita, probablemente una estudiante de sexto o séptimo año. La chica consiguió ponerse de pie, si bien tambaleante, y se sacudió gran parte del polvo de encima. Luego se dirigió directamente a Sam, como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Entretanto, éste se había recuperado de la turbación que le había producido la aparición repentina de la joven, y prosiguió con la tarea previa de pulir las copas inmundas. Examinó a la muchacha a través del vidrio de una de ellas, refunfuñando un par de palabrotas que por fortuna no llegaron a los oídos de la chica.

-¿Qué le puedo traer, señorita?- le preguntó en un tono poco amable, dándole a entender que huéspedes que llegaban a través de la chimenea no eran bienvenidos aquí.

-Bueno, en realidad yo buscaba… ¿Me encuentro en _Las Tres Escobas_?- preguntó un poco insegura. La cara del tabernero se oscureció de inmediato, y le dirigió una mirada escrutadora y recelosa.

-Como se nota que no eres de aquí. Es la dirección equivocada, te encuentras en el _Cabeza de Puerco_.

-¿Y Madam Rosmerta, dónde la puedo encont…?

Sam la interrumpió sin escrúpulos.

-Mira nena, como puedes ver, no soy una mujer. Además, a estudiantes de Hogwarts se les prohíbe la entrada al _Cabeza de Puerco_ \- dijo toscamente.

-Está bien, no te alteres, que ya me voy.

Y, habiendo anunciado esto, se dio media vuelta para cumplir lo más pronto posible con su promesa, y sus miradas se encontraron. Se rozaron brevemente, y ambos, asustados por lo que hallaron en ellas, interrumpieron el contacto visual volteándose cada uno a su lado. Este fugaz momento de intimidad irremediablemente despertó en él sentimientos que ya había creído olvidados. Como es bien sabido por todos (menos por el pobre Remus), éstos no se dejan enfrascar por mucho tiempo, ni mucho menos desterrar, pues siempre hallarán un modo de regresar a su dueño. Habrá sido hace unos seis o siete años. Se llamaba Michelle y naturalmente, había estado perdidamente enamorado de ella, pero como todas sus relaciones anteriores, no había durado.

Remus sacudió la cabeza y buscó a la joven con la mirada, pero ésta ya había desparecido por la puerta que llevaba a los servicios.

-¡Alto, la salida es en la dirección contraria!- Sam gritó, pero la chica no le escuchó.

-Bueno, a fin y al cabo, a quien le importa a través de qué puerta y de qué modo desaparece, mientras que se vaya y no vuelva…


End file.
